


Tasting Top

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: BDSM, First Time, Humor, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-04
Updated: 2004-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inside the mind of a horny young man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tasting Top

## Tasting Top

by Urban Evil Goddess

<http://urbans_realm.tripod.com>

* * *

Title: Tasting Top   
Author: Urban Evil Goddess   
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did, but I don't. I just borrow the toys and bring them back mostly in one piece... Category: Romance, BDSM, First Time, PWP Rating: NC-17   
Spoilers: None   
Pairing: CLex   
Summary: Inside the mind of one horny young adult. Feedback: Is just wonderful. Cotton candy with Lex and Clark on top. Can be sent to urban_ evil_goddess@hotmail.com (without the space, but if it's not there some funky templating goes on...) Warning: Dom/Sub behaviour. Spanking.  
Thanks: To my beta, Tehomet, if not for her... well it's just better not to think about it. 

Tasting Top 

* * *

"Clark," Lex said as he turned wide eyes on me, "I need you to help me. Will   
you help me? Please?"

He was not even attempting to hide the pleading notes that were rolling from that gorgeous mouth of his. Lex was begging. Lex never begged. 

"Of course, Lex." I say immediately, "Anything, you know that." 

I watch with startled eyes as he drops, careless of his meticulously tailored pants, to his knees and places a hand on each of my hips. 

"Fuck me, Clark. Hard. Fast. Now. Just take me. Don't care where. You want me over the desk? The pool table? Upstairs in bed? Please, Clark. I just want you to fuck me!" 

And, wow. Lex was on his knees. On his knees begging to be fucked. By me. Was I hard? 

Oh, hell yeah! 

But I just had to look that gift horse in the mouth. What can I say? I'm a Kent. 

"What?!" 

"I want you, baby. For so goddamn _long_." Lex leaned forward and nuzzled my stomach. I felt him breathe in deep and I have no doubt he can smell how much this is affecting me. "So pretty. Beautiful. God! An unearthly, heaven-sent angel. And I've been good. So fucking good! Keeping my hands to myself. Didn't jump you in the Talon over coffee. Didn't maul you at the Torch. Didn't grope you in the loft. I've been a good boy. Right?" 

And how could I deny that? I run one hand over his bald head and marvel at the beautiful contrast between his skin and mine. My other hand rests on his shoulder and squeezes gently. 

"You have been good, Lex. Just like I knew you could be." I hook a finger under his chin and lift it until his grey-blue eyes meet mine. I make the decision then and there, "But you're not being a good boy now. Sitting here. Begging." I stroke the same finger over his cheek when fear flashes in his eyes. The sight makes me grin wickedly. "Maybe I need to punish you. I think you need a spanking." 

Recognition dawned in his eyes and they flared with recognizable lust. How could I be such a fool before? I've seen that look so many times and written it off as other things. Friendship. Loyalty. Brotherhood. But now it's crystal clear. Desire mixed with pure love right there for me to fall in and drown. 

Later. 

Right now I need to punish my man. And he is now. Mine. I'm never going to let him go. 

"Yes. God, yes. I've done a bad thing and need to be disciplined. Take me over your knee, Clark." His head nods furiously and his chest rises and falls under his lavender button down shirt with each panting breath. God, Lex is perfect. 

"How do you want it, Lex? My hand? My belt? What should I beat your ass red with?" I watch another thought flash behind his expressive eyes. How do people think that he's so sneaky? It's all right there. "You have an idea?" Lex drops his head and nods slowly. "Well, out with it, precious." 

"In my room. There's a paddle. Leather." 

I smile, showing quite a few teeth, and he shivers noticeably when he finally raises his eyes. I take my hands off of him and hold one out. 

"Take me there." 

Lex gives a full-fledged smile of the kind I have never seen grace that amazing face. Lips bowing in the most seductive fashion with that fucking lickable scar bisecting the upper one; the action reaches his eyes and they glitter in the low light filtering in through the windows from the setting sun. He takes my hand and I pull him up, straight into my arms where he fits perfectly. There's one thing I have to do before we can go on to the next part. Using his upward momentum, I pull him into a kiss, sealing our mouths together before opening and letting our tongues battle. I just hold him and let it happen. Messy and wet, all teeth and lips and tongue. Like we've been doing this forever rather than this being the first time. It's just perfect because it's him and it's me, and now we've turned into _us_. 

I pull back and leave us both short on breath and gasping. 

"Well? We were going somewhere?" I have to smirk at the slightly glazed look in Lex's eyes. I did that. 

"Right. Bedroom. Spank. Fuck." Lex got a sinful grin of his own as he looked up at me through thin, golden-red lashes, right before he grabbed my hand and took off like a shot. I ran, keeping our hands joined, and followed him through the house. He pulled and tugged me up a flight of stairs like a child wanting to show the most wonderful thing in the world to his best friend. And, quite frankly, he might very well be doing just that. 

Lex opened the large wooden door to the master bedroom, and then he let go of my hand to dart into the closet. This left me a moment to take in the room around me. Large bed. Large windows covered with heavy drapes, cloaking the room in a mock darkness that concealed the dying rays of the day outside. Rich colours of fabrics that just looked like they were soft and decadent. 

My soon-to-be lover emerged from the closet carrying a good-sized paddle. He approached me and dropped his eyes as he held out the instrument like it was anything less than as perfect as he was. I held it and pretended to inspect it thoroughly. Good, strong wood covered by thick buttery leather. All in an ominous black. Like I said. Perfect. 

And I told him. 

"This is wonderful, Lex. You did well." He smiled at the compliment. "Yes. This will work wonderfully to redden your ass and warm it up for me to fuck. Now, Lex. Pants." 

Lex moved quickly to back up and tugged his shirt out of his slacks. He began to work open the buttons on the top when I barked 'Lex!' at him, causing him to stop short and stare at me with surprised eyes. 

"Did I say to take your shirt off? Just the pants." 

He shook himself out of his stupor and I prided myself for not coming in my pants. I was ordering Lex Luthor around. And he was willingly submitting to my command. His hands shook a bit with, I assume, anticipation as he worked the buttons and zipper of the pants and raised his eyes to me. Lovely boy learns quickly. I smile and nod, and he pushes them down over his narrow hips. 

God! He wasn't wearing underwear. I struggle a bit to keep my breathing remotely even. 

He is as hard, if not harder, than I am. I've never thought of an erection as beautiful, but then again, I've never seen Lex's. And, my stars, this one is fucking _beautiful_. 

Long and just on this side of thick, hard and purple with his lust for me. Cut, unlike myself, showing the red, red head of his cock, shiny with precum. I place the paddle on the dresser to my left and step forward to place one hand on his hip and the other gently on the shaft, just enough to give sensation, not enough to stimulate. He moans sweetly at the touch as I lean in and breathe hot words in his ear. 

"You're magnificent, Lex. Living marble. I don't want to wait to see all of you, but I will. If I saw then I would want and you would not be punished for your wrongdoings, and we can't reward poor behaviour, now can we?" I lick the shell of one elegant ear, then dart my tongue inside quickly, just once. I feel him tremble minutely under my hands and a small shake of his head. I kiss him just under the ear softly and mumble a 'good boy' before stepping away. 

I nab the paddle off the dresser top and go and sit on the bed. It's as soft as it looks. Velvety and smooth. Like Lex's cock. He has turned to watch me, but is waiting for what I would like next. 

"You know what I want, Lex." I say, patting my lap, "Come to me." 

"God, yessssss" he hisses. And slides over to me and across my thighs, still half clothed. I feel him hard on the outside of one leg and his ass is on display for my greedy eyes only. This is all mine now. I can have this. I stroke one hand over the firm, smooth flesh of one cheek then the other, absorbing the sensation for processing later. I then run the firm paddle over the same path. Drawing back the toy, I wait until I just feel him tense with nervousness before I bring it down firmly, but with barely a fraction of my powers. 

Whap! 

The sound erupts in the room along with a startled gasp from the man in my lap. He squirms and my erection is now poking him in the stomach through boxers, jeans and silk. The rose colour blooming on his ass accents the paleness of his back, a strip of which I can see due to the soft cotton shirt having risen up in our active motions, to near perfection. A few more strikes will be all he needs. All I can handle. There's nothing more that I want than to slide into that little hole, just visible to me. 

Whap! 

Whap! 

Whap! 

Three in quick succession bring a startled cry from him and that's it. I need him too much. Time to wrap this up and get to the finale. I stroke the hot red flesh with a gentle hand as I speak to him. 

"Have you learned, Lex? Will you be good from now on? Be my good boy?" 

His voice shook when he could finally answer. 

"Yes, Clark. Good. I can be good. _Will_ be good. Just for you." 

For me. 

Amazing. 

Heat rushes through my body and I lift him from my legs, setting him gently on the bed. He knows about my powers. I told him. My parents don't know, but I have never regretted telling him. And he still wants me. Wants me enough to beg for me. 

He winces lightly at being set on his sore ass, even gently. But he relaxes immediately and eases onto the bed. I kiss him softly and draw him up with my mouth, keeping him focused on oral pleasure rather than the pain radiating from beneath him. 

I make short work of the buttons on his shirt and slide it off his shoulders. I sit back and detangle him from the sleeves. I know I couldn't keep the awe off my face if I tried. 

Miles of alabaster perfection. Warm to the touch as I stroke a hand over his hard chest and smooth stomach, but I find the greatest heat when I run my fingers through the light red wiry curls at the base of his cock. 

He moans and arches into my touch. 

"Please, Clark. I need you, baby. Fuck me!" 

I kiss and explore his mouth again for a moment before speaking into his lips. 

"No, Lex." He pulls back sharply with terror clear on his face. I hold his head still and keep him from moving off of the bed. "I'm not going to fuck you. I'm going to make love to you." 

He stared into my eyes and must have found what he was looking for because his face changed and shone, eyes glistening with wetness. 

Pressing a kiss to his forehead, I lie him back down. Looking at him sternly, I set a firm hand on his chest. 

"Stay." 

I stand and remove my clothes at a quick human speed. Pants, boxers, shirt and other various articles of clothing fall to the floor in an unkempt pile. 

"Clark?" That's not right. Lex sounds uncertain. I settle on the bed beside him and press our now mutually naked bodies together. I mouth down from his temple to his throat and press a series of open kisses to the juncture where neck meets shoulder. 

"Yes, baby?" And that's my voice all low with passion for the man beside me. 

"... Can it still be... hard? Fast? The love? Cause I really what that. Right now." 

I let my chuckle vibrate through my chest and into him. 

"Of course, Lex. It can be fast and hard. It can be slow and romantic. It can be numerous kinky things or as vanilla as it comes, but it will still be love." I shot up and straddled his waist, grinding my cock firmly into his stomach. "And if you want hard and fast, then, my Lex, that's what you will get." 

Lex threaded his fingers through my hair and pulled me to him, kissing me like I was the sole source of everything he needed to live. I made out only the odd word between frantic kisses. 

"Clark... love you... Please... _fuck_ _now_!" 

One hand reached over to the bedside table without the other letting me go, and he rummaged around in the drawer blindly, bringing back a tube of lube. 

I unwrapped the protective seal and flipped open the top to squeeze some of the slick liquid into my hand. Moving off of Lex's legs, I spread them and situate myself between them in the welcoming valley. 

After warming the lube quickly I traced a single slow finger from the tip of Lex's cock down, leaving a shining trail down between lightly furred balls, over his perineum and between his still red ass cheeks, rubbing him in firm circles when I finally reach my goal. 

A little more pressure and the resistance flies away as my finger enters his body. We both moan at the feeling. His internal muscles clutched at my digit and tried to pull me in deeper. I leaned back over Lex and swallowed the next moan deep into myself, saving it, cataloging the sound. I coat his passage with lube before adding a second finger, beginning to stretch him by scissoring my fingers. His moans and little mewling noises are something that I never thought I would ever hear from the strong silent man and it floors me how much they turn me on even more. My cock is so solid now that I silently thank Lex that he wants it hard and fast, cause once I'm in this man I'm not going to last long. 

Another finger slides in beside the other two. He'll need it. I am by no means a small guy. Discreet locker-room peeking told me that I am quite a healthy size. With final preparations done, I remove my fingers with a slight whimper of protest from Lex. His eyes are shut and, after positioning myself at his stretched ass, I wait a moment for his eyes to open and lock with mine before finally breaching his body and sliding into Lex in one long solid push. My name a keening moan on his lips is easily the sweetest sound ever. 

I pause for a moment, reveling in the heat pouring off of his ass, to let us both adjust to the new feeling before I move, but when I do, it's what he knew we both needed. Hard, sure strokes into his body and firm withdrawal repeated with moaned words of love, words of praise and words that were just plain filthy. 

The feeling of his body completely yielding to mine, becoming pliable under my hands is a rush through my body right to my cock. 

The sensation is indescribable. I can't begin to think of a time in the future that we won't be doing this. Won't be joined in this way that's beyond physical. 

It's hard, fast and over way too soon. Below me I can feel him tensing up and starting to shake. With a roar, the tight ring around my cock shivered and contracted more as he came below me, shooting ejaculate all over our chests, causing the scent of us together to permeate the air, making it thick. The sight, sounds, and feeling of Lex cumming under me, around me, is the final straw, and I cum... and cum... and-- 

* * *

Clark's hand flew as he pumped his fist over the shaft and head of his firm cock   
as he shot all over himself.

The smell of hay and dust came back to him and he opened his eyes with a sigh to see the shapes of the loft around him in the dim moonlight. 

God, that was intense. But, then, it always is when he thinks of Lex. 

But he was alone. Still. 

'Fuck it,' he thought to himself. 

After quickly wiping himself down, he replaced his spent member into his pants and did them up, put on a shirt and ran a hand through his unruly locks. 

Enough of this shit. He wasn't going to get anywhere jacking off in the loft. No, it was time for action. 

Look out Lex, Clark Kent has tasted top, and he liked it. 

~^End^~ 


End file.
